Le charme de l'indépendance
by Kerela
Summary: Je me présente,Sakura Kimonoto 17 ans.J'ai tué mes parents.Ma vie est que désastre depuis qu'il ma mordu, et maintenant il me poursuit.Mais estce vraiment lui?Le kokoro est ma seule chance.


_**Je dédie cette fanfic a mes meilleur amie(marie-soleil,laurie-eve) et à mes auteur de fic préféré - (feylie,MISSGLITTER,clairette,Sylphina et SyanSyaoran)**_

_**j'ai laissé plusieur review en tant que Kashachan j'espere que vous allez m'en laisser qu'il soit positif ou négatif **_

_**-Je tien a dire que les personnages de scc ne son pas à moi mais à clamp (quel domage j'aimerais bien de shao soit a moi o.o)**_

_**-on oublis les cards de clow, biensur Sakura à des pouvoir mais je vous laisse les découvrir )**_

_**-On oublis aussi meilling,yukito,yué,kero,kaho,toya(mentionner) et biensur clow**_

_**-quant à Irylis,Leilah,Tsukiko,Kazuko et shiro ils sont de ma propre invention! (certain se reconnaisse P)**_

_**-J'ai prit quelques attaque d'un jeux pour les besoins de ma fic (hihi) pour en savoir plus sur les ''skills'' voici le lien :http/iro. dsl toute suite pour les fautes! le français ses pas vraiment ma matière forte '**_

_**-----------------------------------------------------------**_

_Prisonnière des proches_

_-''Maman!MAMAN!''_

Ces quatre murs lui rappelais tellement de souvenirs, souffrances, peine, pleures.Elles haïssait ses parents!Ces êtres senser la protéger, l'aimer.Son regard émeraude se posa sur une porte coulissante,et dire que petite tout semblait grand,maintenant tout était tachés de sang.Des policiers grouillaient autour d'elle essayant d'expliquer cette mésavanture.Elle sourit faisant saigner sa lèvre inférieur.La pièce étais petite et des traces d'eau souillés par le temps étaient identifiable au plafond.Le sol étais fait en cimen quelque cassure par là et du sang à l'autre bout.Son sang.Sa gérération.Son enfance elle l'avait perdu par leur faute!

Elle quitta la pièce sans une larme.Ils l'avaient mérités.

-Sakura ça va?demanda sa cousine.

-Oui,très bien même.Allé vien la lune apparait.

-Je te suis.

Tomoyo,cousine de Sakura.Elle adorait sa cousine, sa maturité, son sense de la vie.Mais depuis son accident elle avais complétement changer.Sa petite Saky.Celle-ci avais les cheveux qui lui arrivaient en bas du dos, couleur miel.Ses yeux si pétillant autrefois étais devenue de glace changeant parfois de couleur.Du émeraude au écarlate.Deux petits rubans rouge attachés élégament ses cheveux.Beaucoup de garçon avais parié, tenté, essayé de la séduire résultat?tous le même, rebroussant chemin elle les laissait de marbre.Quant à Tomoyo,ses cheveux couper cour jusqu'au épaule la rendait plus mature, et ses yeux, réfletais l'amour qu'elle portait pour sa cousine un amour serein,elle l'adorait comme la soeur qu'elle n'a jamais eu.Ses yeux d'un amétiste profond comme ses cheveux d'ailleur,toute les deux avais 17 ans et ce depuis exactement 1 mois et 3 jours (**Kasha:précis nah?manque juste l'heure lol!)**comme elle l'aimait ...

Les deux cousine sortirent de la petite maison avec le sourire au lèvre.la nuit étais tellement belle...

-Tomy, tu peux rentrer à l'appart je te rejoinds j'ai quelque chose à faire avant.

-heuu..D'accord,tu me passes les clés?

-Elle son dans la boite au lettre.

-Tu sais un jour tu vas te les faire volée et à se moment la vien pas chialer han!

Sakura sourit,tomoyo s'inquiétait trop.Elle déposa un bisou sonore sur la tête de sa meilleur amie et partit dans les rues sombre de hong kong.

_flash back_

Cour! ne regarde pas derrière toi cour vite,plus vite(**Kasha:faut pas penser croche han!sort)**ésoufler l'inconnu s'arrêta et examina les lieux.ses cartier ne lui disais rien de bon.Elle s'étais trop éloigner et maintenant elle étais poursuivit par, elle ne savais qu'elle débile!Croyant les avoir semer,elle se coucha au sol.Ses pattes la demangeaient, et ses puces...l'horreure!Quand soudain elle entendit un murmure, une voix étouffer.Puis plus rien..La bête fut projeter a 30 metres plus loin.Gemissant de douleur elle se releva et chercha le salaud qui l'avais attaquer.

-Du calme t'aurais pu le tuer!dit une premiere voix.

-Je m'en fou du comment!Cette bête tue sans broncher!tu veux vraiment que ca continue?

-Non! biensur que non.mais cette bête est magique autant ne pas la blesser et l'examiner.Répliqua l'inconnu.

Alors là!s'ils pensaient qu'elle les laisseraient faire sans se battre ils se fourraient le doigt dans l'oeuil!Elle se leva et courrait à en perdre l'haleine(**Kasha:toujours rêver dire cette exprétion!)**

_fin du flash back_

Tomoyo -après avoir prit les clés- rentra chez elle.Et comme d'habitude Sakura avais oublier de fermer la lumière c'étais vraiment devenue une manie ou quoi?sa coutais cher d'électricité à la fin!révolter, elle ferma la lumière et laissa un juron en se cognant contre le meuble du téléphone.

-Foutu table je lui avais demander de la déplacer mais non comme d'habitude madame en fais a sa tête!

-Mais voyon tomy ,calme elle à surment oublier!respire!

Elle s'arrêta ho mon dieu elle se répondais? sa devenais grave et si elle étais folle apès tout ses jour a passé devant la télé et a manger des chip en attendant sa cousine qui elle étais inquiete! nah! elle se faisais des films!la jeune femme explosa de rire, vive les délires.La porte claqua brusquement, pensant que sa cousine étais revenue elle se rendit a la porte d'un pas lourd.

-Et bien! t'en a mit du temps sa fais une heure je suis là et je commence a me parler toute seule sérieusement faudrais je rencontre un médecin!

-dah, désolé ma puce mais s'étais urgent.disa t-elle comme excuse

-Et quesqu'il y avais de si urgent?

-Tu te parlais toute seule?

-Tu t'est trouvé quelqu'un?

-tomy va voir un medecin!

-Ou ses peut-être un démon encore!

-...

-Et moi qui ne ta pas suivit! t'imagine j'aurais pu te filmer j'aurais été au ange!

-tomy.tomy.tomy..j'ai faim! et si on se commandait du japonais sa fais longtemps non?une bonne bouffe de notre pays,je m'en liche les babines juste en n'y pensant!

-ha! bonne idée je vais appeler tout de suite!

_Et ses pour qui la médaille d'or de l'oublis des petit ami et démon #1?_Se disa Sakura pour elle-même.

_flash back_

je les ai semer?Elle regarda autour d'elle.rien. Un brusque vent se leva.

-Seigneur du vermillion je t'invoque!cria le garçon.

soudain plusieurs colonnes d'éléctricité apparue du ciel tombant maladroitement sur le sol de terre.L'ombre contourna les colonnes d'éléctricité avec difficulter et couru jusqu'a la rue devant elle,ne regardant pas devant, elle manqua fonçer sur une jeune femme. Sans réféchir, -et pour la protéger- elle la griffa sur l'avant bras celle-ci cria avant de tombé au sol.

_fin du flash back_

Sakura cria en se tenant les yeux en tombant lourdement au sol...Alerté par le cri Tomoyo accoura jusqu'au vestibule.Elle découvrit sa cousine au sol se tenant les yeux et criant pour lui faire arracher la douleur.Elle se posta en avant d'elle.

-Sakura! Répond moi! Sakura!

-to...tomoyo..va..dans ma...chambre et ra...raporte moi mes...médicaments..!Réusit-elle à dire avec difficulté

-mais..tu!

-MAINTENANT!

-d'ac..cord attend moi là!suplia t-elle

Pour réponse la jeune femme cria et tomba dans l'inconsiance...

----------------------------------

Le soleil étais a son zenith lentement elle ouvrit les yeux tout autour d'elle était rouge...depuis combien de temps était-elle étendu là?Maladroitement elle s'appuya sur son coude quant elle entendit la porte ouvrir.

-Tu t'est bien reposer?interrogea Tomoyo.

-heu..oui,enfin j'ai mal au yeux.

-dit moi.Ou était-tu hier?

-partit voir une connaissance qui m'est chère.

-D'accord je te croit.

Elle sourit,jamais Sakura lui mentirais à par pour la sauvée elle le savais.

-Je doit y retourner.

Appuyant ses dire la malade se leva et s'habilla.Elle ce laissa guider par ses pas,qui la conduisit à un petit bar au mur de brique rouge.Le ''Kokoro''(coeur en japonais) certain informateur ce tenais là.Elle rentra dans la place le sourire au lèvre.La porte claqua à son entrer sans plus y porter attention Sakura s'installa au comptoir.Sa vue se doubla elle avais toujours mal et yeux et aucune présence ne se faisais sentir.tout le monde grouillais a leur activité sans lui porter un tant soit peu d'attention.soudain elle sursauta.

-Je me demandais quand tu allais revenir Sakura.Dit une femme derrière le comptoir.

Elle la détailla, ses cheveux long blond avec des petites mèches qui encadrais son visage pétillant.Des petits yeux regardait un peu partout pour vérifier l'état de son toute les serveuse elle portait un tablier avec un blouson à son nom: Leilah.

-Dit moi ou il est.

-Heum en faite il est partit il y a 5 min.répliqua t-elle avec le gros sourire.

5 secondes.Ses le temps don elle eu besoin pour empogner Leilah au cou.Avec un sourire narquois, elle reposa sa question.Sans ce soucier de son sort la gérante pointa une porte a l'extrémité du bar marquer ''employé''.La jeune femme s'y dirigea avec un regard remplit de haine.

-----------------------------------------------------

**Héhé déjà un chapitre de faite! et dsl encore pour les fautes YY**

**j'attend vos commentaire -**

**Kasha-chan**

**-xxx-**


End file.
